


Go Big or Go Home

by lforevermore



Series: Jellyfish Commissions [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Like a monstrously large dick, M/M, Michael has a huge dick, Size Kink, but really the fic is mostly about Michael's huge dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a commission.</p><p>Years ago, Michael ran into a genie and made a fateful wish. Now, he and Gavin deal with the delightful consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Big or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com

“That’s a stupidly large penis.” - Emono

The lamp is innocuous, old and worn, gilded edges covered with dust. Michael studies it, pushes his glasses up his freckled nose and rubs some of the dust away with his thumb, at least until he can see a warped version of his own reflection. Then, he slaps a seventy-five-cent sticker on it, and sets it in the “To Sell” pile.

Suddenly, a mystical light fills the garage, forcing Michael to look away and shield his eyes briefly. When he uncovers them, he finds himself looking at a being, humanoid with blue-tinged skin and a freakin’ _impressive_ rack. She had no legs, instead only a wisp of smoke that disappeared back into the lamp.

“Holy shit,” Michael muttered, staring up at the woman with wide eyes.

“Who has awakened me, the great and powerful Kaliyah?” the being said, almost haughty in her tone. “Was it you, little man?”

“Uh,” Michael replied intelligently. This was a genie, it absolutely had to be a genie.

The great and powerful Kaliyah rolled her luminescent eyes. “According to the laws of my kind, you may have three wishes. What does your heart desire, Michael of New Jersey?”

Oh shit, Michael had to think. He wanted money, of course he wanted money, but a sudden windfall would be super suspicious, and how would he explain it to his family? “I wish for good fortune in my life,” he finally said.

“And you shall have it. So it shall be.” Kaliyah clapped, nodded, and looked down at him. “You shall have lucrative work that you enjoy, and you shall be rich in those that love and admire you. Your second wish?”

Michael hesitated, and flushed a little bit. He knew what he wanted, he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to admit he wanted it. “I want, whoever they are… I want the love of my life to be happy.”

At this, Kaliyah the genie looked surprised, and then impressed. “You are wise beyond your years, Michael of New Jersey. So it shall be. They shall have the greatest luck and then be forever surrounded by those that will keep them content, until the day you shall meet. And your final wish?”

Michael thought for a long minute, and then he smiled. This was going to be the best wish _ever_.

 

Gavin and Michael came together kind of like the waves washing up on the shore – closer and closer, until finally they overtook each other. One day they were friends, the next day they were more, with no real majorly signifying event other than a gentle kiss to Michael’s jaw and Michael’s hand curled into Gavin’s while they watched a movie.

It was ultimately very anticlimactic.

Gavin had been happy before, was the thing – perfectly content with his life and his friends and his job. Michael just _fit_ , like their personalities were slotting together, a particularly easy puzzle to solve. It was like Gavin’s soul simply saw Michael and breathed a sigh of relief – “ _Ah, there you are._ ”

It was after that night that Gavin began to notice the little pieces of Michael that he wanted to memorize, the little interesting tidbits, like the way that Michael pushed his glasses up his nose when he wore them or brushed his hair out of his face when he was annoyed at a video game.

He started to notice a couple of weird things about Michael, just little facets of his personality that he’d never encountered or studied before. The way that Michael always walked a little bow-legged, for example, or the fact that none of Michael’s shorts ever went above the knee at all. In fact, Gavin wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his knees. Michael was surprisingly shy about his lower half, not participating in the dick grabs that Geoff and Gavin would playfully attempt with one another, would use the stall before he ever used a urinal.

And Gavin began to wonder. Gavin understood the whole shy-about-your-dick thing, considering he had the whole testicle mess to worry about. He didn’t particularly like to flaunt his dick to the entirety of the company, at least not the way that Geoff seemed to (seriously, nearly everyone had seen Geoff’s dick, it was practically an initiation requirement). But Michael’s lack of confidence in his penis seemed to be uncharacteristic, considering he was totally comfortable with every other aspect of his life.

Mostly, though, Gavin wanted to get fucked. Hard.

And so began Operation: Touch Michael’s Dick.

 

It was going well, all things considered. Michael seemed receptive to the way that Gavin liked to press up against him, to the way that Gavin wanted Michael to push him into things and make out with him. Their make out sessions were heated at the very least, near pornographic if he were being honest – hot slide of Michael’s hands under Gavin’s shirt, teeth lightly nipping at Gavin’s lip. Gavin wore quite a few hickeys on his shoulders under his t-shirts these days.

But every single time that Gavin coyly suggested they move this to the bedroom – “ _Let’s go to bed, love_.” – Michael came up with reason after reason why they couldn’t. Work the next morning, too many drinks that night, and so on until Gavin was starting to feel as though the problem… well the problem really might be _Gavin_.

Maybe things weren’t going as well as Gavin thought. Maybe Michael didn’t want him that same way. Maybe he wasn’t being forward enough.

So this time, with Michael pressing Gavin down into the couch, hands framing his head and teeth working their way down the line of Gavin’s throat, Gavin mustered up all the courage he had. “I want you to fuck me,” he breathed, and surprisingly, it came out sexy and breathy and a little desperate, not at all betraying Gavin’s own butterflies and nerves.

Michael pulled back sharply. “No.”

Gavin’s heart plummeted, dropping into his stomach. It _was_ him then, he was the reason that Michael didn’t want to have sex. There was something _wrong_ with him, something that Michael couldn’t get past.

It must show on his face, because Michael’s hands are suddenly on his cheeks, light kisses being pressed to his jaw. “It’s not you,” Michael says quickly. “No, Gav, it’s not you at all, you’re _perfect_. Christ, I want to fuck you every day of your life, want to push you down and have my wicked way with you. I just… can’t.”

“Why not?” Gavin asked, a little bit of a tremor in his voice – and oh, crap, no, he wouldn’t cry over this, he _wouldn’t_.

Michael sighed and sat up, straddling Gavin’s legs. “Look, there was… it was a long time ago, okay? And I was young and stupid, and…”

“Michael, do you… do you have a disease?” Gavin’s brow furrowed, worry springing up in his chest.

“What? No! Just…” Michael blew out a sigh, hands going to his fly as he got to his feet. “Just… goddamn it, look.” Michael pulled down the zipper, pushed his pants and underwear down, and Gavin’s jaw hit the fucking floor.

It was a dick, alright. It was just easily twice the size of any dick that Gavin had ever seen, including in porn. It was semi-hard and starting to curve up towards Michael’s stomach – or chest, rather. Michael was blushing furiously when Gavin finally managed to drag his wide eyes up and away from Michael’s incredibly impressive cock.

“Oh my god,” was all Gavin can manage to get out. “Oh my _God_. Boi, that’s…”

“Ridiculous?” Michael said, self-deprecating.

“ _Incredible_.” Gavin’s voice was half-moan, half-plea. “How… how big is it?”

Michael cleared his throat, scrubbed the back of his neck with one hand. The other was busy holding up his literally massive dick. “About a foot and a half. A little less than two feet when it’s fully hard.”

“It’s not going to fit,” Gavin murmured. “At least not without a _lot_ of prep. It’s not happening tonight, that’s for sure.”

Michael snorted. “Or _ever_ – what are you _doing_.”

Gavin had slid off the couch, to his knees, and was looking up at Michael. He reached up and tentatively grasped Michael’s penis with both hands. Michael let out something that could have been a whimper wrapped in a groan as Gavin leaned up and slowly licked his way up the head. Gavin could only mouth around the head – he couldn't even get it in his mouth, and there was no way he could suck it. Michael, however, didn’t seem to care, hand coming up to fist in Gavin’s hair as though he couldn’t help himself.

“I have an idea,” Gavin said, pulling away. “Lay down on the couch, love.”

Michael narrowed his eyes – if there was anything Gavin had learned, it was that Michael preferred to be in charge. However, he went without complaint, picking his dick up so he could walk without worry. He laid down on the couch, head resting on a pillow, and wrapped his own hands around himself, stroking himself to full hardness with large sweeps of his palms.

Gavin groaned, low in his throat, and practically scrambled up onto the couch after him.

“You like this,” Michael murmured. “Shit, you really like this.”

Gavin nodded, wordlessly, and drew his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, before reaching down and drawing out his own dick. Next to Michael’s, however, it seemed tiny, inconsequential, and Gavin was honestly a little turned on by the fact that Michael was just so much _more_ than he was. He situated himself above Michael, pressing their cocks together – his dwarfed so much by Michael’s – and started to grind down.

Michael groaned, one hand flying up to curl around Gavin’s neck. “ _Jesus_ ,” Michael hissed out. “Fuck, just like that, Gav, so good.”

Gavin glanced up at Michael in time to see a smirk cross his features as his fingers flexed on the back of his neck. A moan escaped Gavin’s mouth, and Michael’s grin widened.

“Look at you, you’re quite the little slut,” Michael murmured, and the noise Gavin made wasn’t exactly dignified. “You like my big cock, baby? Fuckin’ size queen.”

His hands slid down to wrap around Gavin’s hips, pulling him to grind their hips together. Michael’s cock was so big that the head slid up and down Gavin’s chest, and if he wanted to, Gavin could bend his head and lick the tip. Gavin groaned again, dragged his fingertips down the velvety skin. Precum had gathered at the tip and it was literally the most that Gavin had ever seen. He does lean down, then, licks across the head of Michael’s cock.

Michael let out another moan. “Fucking hell, Gavin,” he managed to gasp out.

“I want you to fuck me,” Gavin murmured, in a voice that sounded more than a little broken. “I want… I know it’ll take time, but _God_ , I want you to fuck me.”

The hands at his waist tightened suddenly, and then Michael was coming, and coming, and _coming_ , splattering both their chests and Gavin’s face. Gavin groaned, dropping his hand to work his own dick, but Michael batted it away, wrapping his own hand around it instead.

“You’re perfect,” Michael said, voice a little shot. “So goddamn perfect, _fuck_.” And Gavin came with the praise, with the knowledge that his boyfriend was fucking _packing_ , with the goal in mind that he was gonna ride that huge dick into the motherfucking sunset while the credits rolled.

When they’re cleaned up and dressed again, Gavin curled up on the couch with Michael and a movie on the TV, the shock finally wears off.

“Wait, a genie?” Gavin said, turning to look at Michael. “As in, like, _Aladdin_?”

“Yep. The great and powerful Kaliyah.” Michael nodded. “I have her lamp at my place, I check on her every now and again. Got her addicted to _Game of Thrones_.” He paused, looking thoughtful. “I don’t have any wishes left, but you could rub the lamp… wish me down to a normal size.”

Gavin smiled, shaking his head. “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p.’ “I love you the way you are. Monstrous dick and all.”


End file.
